Too Familiar
by smile1
Summary: ONE PARTER! RJ! It takes us back to season 3....when Jess and Rory aren't exactly talking to each other. But what happenes when they both come to a realization ? Should they do something about it, or just let it be ? REVIEW PLZ! ENJOY! :-)


*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey! :-) I know, it's been a loooooooong time. And it's going to be a while before I have the time to update frequently again, so that's why I wrote this one parter, so I could tell you guys that. And hopefully to entertain you, but I doubt it........  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
The Stars Hollow's princess was once again roaming the grounds that lay beyond the safety of her castle. Though the beloved people of this town greeted her in a friendly manner and pointed at her with pleasant smiles on their faces, she did not acknowledge them. She had fallen again. Fallen in to a whirlpool of sentences, swimming in a sea of words and caught between the pages of her newest conquest. One of which its conqueror was unknown. Which only made the conquest more tempting. After her royal blue eyes had scanned the first page of the edition hungrily, she had been captured.  
  
Normally she wasn't in to simple romance novels, but with this one it was different. This story was objective, showing both heartbreaks and heartwarmings. Every page was different, showing a realistic emotion or reaction from one of the many enticing characters. One page could be wet with tears or darkened by mystery while the other was worn with familiarity.  
  
It were the two facts, that there was no writing on the cover and how the name of the author couldn't be found anywhere, that had intrigued her. The book could possibly be autobiographical. A smile appeared on Rory's face as she thought about this, causing the normally smooth lines of her skin to curve and come together at the corners of her mouth.  
  
It seemed so surreal that the same person who had written this, was the same person who actually went through everything that was described in the few hundred pages of his unknown novel. Who had actually experienced all these different kinds of love; a love that could warm your heart, but one that could make you shiver at the same time. A love as beautiful and dark as the raven black night accompanied only by a handful of stars. Or a love as mysterious as a solemn candle that threw its flickering shadows upon a well-lit wall.  
  
Suddenly Rory stopped walking, the book still clasped in her hands. She had a feeling that someone was watching her, waiting for her to notice and meet their argus-eyed and distant expression. But all she saw when she lifted her head, was Dean. He was standing a couple of feet away from her, looking so pleasantly casual and familiar, with his hair that was just a bit too long and his faded jeans, too familiar.....  
  
But still Rory smiled. And a warm and comfortable feeling wrapped around her.  
  
''Hey,'' she said, as she looked up at his face, taking in the mild color of his eyes and the kindness of his smile.  
  
''Hey,'' he greeted, as he took the right amount of steps toward her to fill the impassive distance between them.  
  
Rory's smile widened a little when he approached her. The comfortable feeling that huddled around her earlier, turned into a feeling of safe perfection.  
  
''Why are you so happy ?''  
  
Rory shrugged, her smile still tainting the flawless excellence of her face.  
  
''Just thinking.''  
  
Dean nodded and dropped his gaze to her book, that she was still cradling in her arms.  
  
''What are you reading ?''  
  
Rory was a little surprised by his question, though she didn't let it shine through in her facial expression. Dean hardly ever asked about the books she was reading at the moment. She knew, that besides his share of fantasy books, he wasn't too fond of reading. He had said once, that it exhausted him more than it did playing an hour of basketball with his friends. Of course she had disagreed, but she hadn't said anything to him about it. Besides, opposites did attract one and other. It had something to do with the fact that the other person had the qualities and skills the other lacked.  
  
''It's a novel by an unknown author. It's about love and the emotions that come with it,'' Rory answered, cutting herself off remembering that Dean was only being polite.  
  
''Ah...............,'' Dean said, as he awkwardly ran his hand through his hair.  
  
Rory used to find his discomfort about the subject sweet, and she still did..........bittersweet even.  
  
''So, what have you been doing ?'' she asked, deciding to change the subject.  
  
Immediately a boyish grin broke through. ''Studying, watching movies.........''  
  
She should have figured that he would start about movies. He always did. She didn't really care if he wanted to talk about movies instead of books. She liked the way he looked at her when he talked about the latest movie he had seen. His eyes would start to shine and his voice would become a deeper kind of warmth. Like a blanket she would snuggle in to on a cold winter night, when the snow was slowly falling outside. Giving her a secure feeling of safety, maybe a little too secure.......  
  
*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile the dark haired prince, was occupied by his favorite tale, that lay caught between his elbows upon the counter. He seemed to be engaged in the worn copy in front of him, but in reality it was just acting as a distraction. Something he could concentrate on, so he wouldn't hear the crowd around him anymore. Or Shane, who kept going on about a party she went to and all the 'cool' people she met.  
  
Normally he didn't mind listening to her stories, but today, he just didn't want to. But since Luke made a big deal about how harsh it was to just brush a girl off like dirt, he didn't tell Shane to go home. But Shane's voice faded in to the background as soon as a particular scene caught his eyes, causing him to glance in the direction of the windows every now and then.  
  
He had dismissed Dean immediately and spend his precious seconds observing the 'leading lady' across from him. He inwardly cringed at the way she was carefully paying attention to Dean's words, smiling when was needed. And he silently cursed at the way she kept her empyrean fixed on Dean when he talked, making him feel blessed and making Jess feel condemned.  
  
*~*~*  
  
''So, I'm going to get some coffee, wanna join me ?'' Rory asked in a mannerly fashion.  
  
''Actually, I can't. I have to work today.''  
  
Rory ignored the easement that was pulling at her heart, playing tug-o-war with her conscience. She was afraid of the day, that was in the near future, when her conscience would finally run out of space to store her relieves and regrets. Cause when that day came the next place that would run out of space was her heart. Wasn't it in ancient Egypt that the weighing of your heart would decide how you would spend your afterlife ? If your heart was heavier than a feather then you had failed to live an honest life and you were condemned.  
  
''Okay,'' Rory answered.  
  
Dean reached for her face with his hand and started to lean forward. Rory held on to her book with both hands as their lips met. It was a sweet kiss, one everyone should have experienced as their first kiss. Except for Rory this wasn't her first kiss, not with Dean. She had stopped counting after their third kiss. Cause after their third kiss, it wasn't special anymore. They had gotten used to kissing each other in public. They're was nothing new about it anymore. They're was nothing to discover anymore..... Once again everything was familiar.  
  
Sometimes she wondered why she was even letting this bother her. Familiarity was a good thing. That meant that you knew every thing about each other, every flaw, every perfection. Didn't every relationship turn in to familiarity eventually ? She didn't know, but she did know that little things could make all the difference. Like, changing their daily routine a little. She was indeed a perfectionist, who liked everything planned out in advance, but not with a relationship. A relationship should be spontaneous and full of butterflies, even when you became familiar with each other.  
  
When they broke their kiss, Rory found herself staring in to Dean's light eyes. He smiled at her as he returned his hands to his pockets.  
  
''I'll see you later.''  
  
Rory nodded and waited patiently for him to leave. When she was standing in front of the diner, alone, she stood their for a couple of minutes, just going through her memories. Unconsciously she turned her head towards the direction of the window and looked into the diner.  
  
Her eyes landed on Jess first, who was spending another afternoon reading by the counter, when really he should be working. After that she moved her eyes over to Shane. She started to ponder about the question; why people had to have a certain taste, a certain preference. Wasn't it unfair ? Rory rested her eyes on Jess just a second longer, before returning her eyes to her book and pushing open the door.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When the door of the diner opened, Jess distinctively kept his eyes on the pages in front of him. He even tried to pay attention to what Shane was saying. But all he could think about was her. He was almost afraid to look up, afraid to be blinded by her. But he finally did, look up.  
  
Even though he couldn't see her eyes, he was bedazzled by the color that was hidden behind her hair and beneath her lashes. He knew Shane was saying something to him, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find the will to listen.  
  
''What's so interesting about a book anyway ?'' Shane asked, as she crossed her arms and glared at Jess.  
  
Jess shrugged and lowered his eyes back to his book. He didn't even make an attempt to explain it to her. Explaining literature to someone who didn't even grasp the will to pick up a book was useless anyway.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rory knew his eyes were on her, they always were. Though she could never be sure. It was just a feeling she got whenever she was around him. She walked over to the counter without looking up from her book. She even turned the page on her way over there, just to make it look like she didn't care.  
  
Once she reached the counter, she made sure that there were a few empty stools between her and Shane. She wanted to avoid confrontation as much as she could. As soon as she lay her book down on the counter, Luke appeared in front of her with a fresh pot of coffee.  
  
''Rory.'' Luke nodded. ''Coffee ?'' he asked, while he was already reaching for an empty cup.  
  
''Yes, please,'' Rory said, as she lifted her head, forgetting for a second that Jess was standing not so far from her.  
  
And she immediately was reminded, when she caught herself briefly looking in to his dark eyes. His eyes were so blank and emotionless that she could practically see her own reflection in them. She lowered her eyes and grazed the page of her book with her fingers.  
  
When Luke put a cup of coffee down in front of her, she looked at it, but didn't make an attempt to reach for it.  
  
''Luke, could you maybe make that to go ?''  
  
''Sure,'' he answered, as he grabbed a plastic cup and poured the coffee into it without questioning.  
  
Luke handed it to her with a small smile. Rory took it from him and handing him the money at the same time. She saw that he had some trouble taking the money from her, since this was one of the first times she had actually paid for her coffee here. But he did take it from her, once again without asking any questions.  
  
''Thanks Luke. I'll see you later,'' she said, as she grabbed her book and got up.  
  
She walked over to the door without looking back, but at the door, she found herself hesitating. She carefully turned her head and glanced back in the direction of Jess. He looked up at the same time and they locked eyes.  
  
Jess saw the eternal struggle that was going on behind the blue shields of her eyes. At that moment he realized that it wasn't as easy for her as it may seem to him. He didn't have any choices to make, or doubts to struggle through, in order to be with her. She, on the other hand, did. She had to shift her entire world, in order to make room for him.  
  
A faint smile appeared on Rory's face when Jess gently smiled at her. And when she left the diner she knew that she would never completely grasp his persona. He was too mysterious, too independent and..........too unfamiliar.  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please ? :-) I know, not a lot of substance to this one parter, but I had to write this weekend, otherwise I would have freaked out completely. So, thanks for reading this meaningless one parter. And I promise I'll update my Lit and Trory asap. :-) 


End file.
